Stelco Farland
Stelco Farland is currently a character available for every Devil Beater copy. He was created by Darkkyraki. Appearance Stelco currently has tired eyes, a Helios suit with a hoodie, and incredibly messy hair. He also holds a book capable of doing several spells or other magical abilities. Personality Stelco is a very sarcastic person who works as a "Riftwalker". A character whom passes packages/messages through dimensions. He's also rather pessimistic or narcissistic in his behavior and usually does his job fast and at a base level. Moveset Relationships Xor Xor is the first person whom Stelco delivers a package to that the player can see in his debut game, QTG. Xor immediately is aware of how the "Riftwalkers" work and tries to stop Stelco from leaving with the information he's seen. Though, this may imply Stelco knows alot about the lore of Devil Beater that we wouldn't know. Gallery Riftwalker.png|The thumbnail of his open-source model. The gray hair is because of a rendering issue. Bookclets.png|The icon for the debug version of Stelco, also known as "Book Stelco". Sneynaq.png|Stelco's original teaser image. Cletcar1.png|Stelco, hit by a car. Cletcar2.png|Ditto, but shocked. Cletcar3.png|Ditto, but angry. Trivia * Stelco Farland is a Darkkyraki's first ever designed OC. Now re-designed before being made into a true character. * He's based off of Simon from Cry of Fear, a game the creator of him enjoys alot. ** A lot of his content is inspired or ripped directly from Cry Of Fear, in fact: *** All of his sound effects and voicelines (excluding his E and F) are ripped directly from Cry Of Fear, including the footstep sound effects. *** The music that plays during his debut event in QTG is also from cry of fear, including the 1/100 chance of Book Stelco being fought. *** Speaking of Book Stelco, his design is also roughly based off of Book Simon within the game, which is the version of Simon with a sadistic face, covered head to toe in blood. The effect during his boss fight is also ripped from Cry Of Fear. * Stelco has a debug version called "Book Stelco". This version of Stelco has a bloodied hoodie, a shadow covering his eyes, and a sadistic grin. All of the damage in this version seems to be increased by an exponent of 5, meaning most damage can instakill any boss. * Within QTG, Stelco has a special move limited to developers, in which pressing G spawns a version of Book Stelco holding a shotgun. * Stelco currently owns the most sound effects of any character. Owning a sound for the following : Being hit, walking, running, all his moves, phantoms without a target, simply jumping, and other minor things. ** Despite this, he has no taunt move. * Stelco currently owns one of the highest DPS movesets in the entire game. Even beating Monolith in raw power. * Stelco's code is available for everyone to use. Get it here! * Stelco is also shown to be objectively stronger than the main 7 and everyone else. Presumably due to all the work he has to do. * Stelco's book was made by CarrieCarrot. * Currently, this is Darkkyraki's truly final character. Though with his track record we can't say for certain this is the case. * Stelco is the first character to be coded to be available for all Devil Beater games after Devil Beater was made open source. * According to Darkkyraki, Stelco Farland was made as "the coding equivalent to vent art". This is because every year in december, him and the infamous DeadDang used to draw comics featuring Stelco within them. Since Deaddang has been recently found out to be a pedophile, Darkkyraki created Stelco during December of 2019.